Here we are, Both of us
by amfds
Summary: Movie star Santana Lopez and world-renowned author Quinn Fabray are two of the most acclaimed celebrities of our time. The world went wild when they first got together and, later on, decided to create family. When their six offspring welcomed the light of day, they instantly became one of the most popular families in the world. See how, from there on, they manage family life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, once again, I've returned with a family fic, but I can't really help it. This is based on those reality-tv shows like "Jon and Kate", only with Quinn and Santana and their little bundles of joy.**

** Now, this is just a little taste of what's to come. If you guys find it interesting, then please r&r. **

**Little heads up: the italics mean the girls are behind scenes; you know when the parents are usually in those little sofas? That's where they are. When the actual story is taking place, the italics will be off. **

**Also, I am NOT done with my other stories. Just widening my range :P**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

**1:**

_Bts: Ok, when you're ready!_

_Q: We can start._

_S: Yep, we're ready._

_Bts: In 3, 2, 1…_

* * *

_Q: Yolanda._

_S: Andrés._

_Q: Eva._

_S: Mateo._

_Q: Cruz._

_S: Tomás._

_Q: After being married for over a decade, we decided to try for a family._

_S: It was a long, grueling road, the one we had to cross. _

_Q: IVF, failed attempts, miscarriages…_

_S: …all contributed to what we have now: six beautiful, energetic kids. _

_Q: And although we also have to handle a difficult work life and most definitely want to keep the flame of our love alive…_

_S: …It isn't always easy when you can barely spend a 5 minutes alone; but in spite of everything…_

_Q: …We would change nothing, because this is what we've been working for. _

_S: This is our life._

* * *

_"Although many people may think otherwise, Santana and I met at our hometown. Not at some fancy, celebrity party, not at a book signing; we met in Ohio."_

_"Yep. And also, Quinn courted me, not the other way round, as she's been telling in some interviews."_

_"Lies! If I remember correctly, which I do, you were the one to ask me out first and to propose and the one that started asking for babies."_

_"Hmm, hearing it like this makes me think of how little effort you've put into this relationship."_

_"Oh? Does carrying 6 babies not count?"_

_"Fine."_

_"See this she's doing right now? You'll be able to see our six 21-months-old toddlers do it all the time. If you're not familiar with it, it's called pouting and infants do it a whole lot. Much like my adult wife."_

_"You're lucky you didn't say my age or I'd hunt you down."_

_"To the bedroom?"_

_"Don't start saying suggestive things while we're giving an interview to introduce our kids!"_

_"Oh please, you're just upset I got to it first."_

_"My innuendo will be so much better. Just you wait."_

_"There she goes; doing it again."_

_"As Quinn was saying before, we met in Ohio. Our fathers' had been great friends throughout college and when Russell – Quinn's dad – married Judy, he invited my dad to be best man and, on their wedding day, Carlos Lopez met Maribel Sanchez. My mom had been dumped a few hours before and happened to be at the same restaurant where the Fabrays' wedding was being held. She was at the bar and my dad was bored because his date chose the other best man – they're still married today, you know?"_

_"The Jacksons?"_

_"Hum-hum."_

_"Was not aware."_

_"Anyways, you know how the story goes: boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy asks girl to marry, she agrees, they have a lovely daughter."_

_"You make such a beautiful story seem so random and bland."_

_"Well, they did meet in random circumstances. And stop taking their side! In no time, we'll have a call from my mother asking you to trade places with me…AGAIN!"_

_"Well, you keep saying those things and you know she likes to make the story of how she met your dad a fairytale."_

_"Can we please move this thing along? We have what? 30 minutes left and we still have 6 kids to talk about."_

_"Actually, today we just have to say how we met and how hard it was for us to manage everything and to deliver all those babies."_

_Bts: "You're not supposed to mention what you'll be talking about, guys."_

_"Oh…"_

_"As I was saying before my beautiful wife interrupted, our parents had known each other long before we did. The Fabrays' moved shortly after my parents' wedding, though."_

_"Yes. My dad had been offered a job in Washington State and, along with my pregnant mother, moved to Seattle. My sister, Francine, was born 5 or 6 months later. After 5 years, moi was born."_

_"Why are you including French words, now? And in the middle of the sentence? It might be a bit confusing for the viewers."_

_"Because I'm a writer and that's what I do! And would you please stop picking on me? I can't formulate a single paragraph before you crush me with your words."_

_"Oh, baby, you know I love you."_

_"Then why do you keep doing this?"_

_"Hey look, you're pouting too! And now you're glaring…sorry. You know I like to play with you. Besides, you've always enjoyed being messed with."_

_" …oh my God! Are you seriously trying to out-pun at a time like this? When I'm on the verge of being upset with you?"_

_" …C'mon Quinn, you know I have to have the better pun! You had to see it coming."_

_"I thought you were actually being sweet with me. You know, for once."_

_"Now who's trying to upset who? You know I'm sweet with you every day."_

_"Well, you're not being very sweet right now…"_

_"Baby, I have to keep my public image intact."_

_"Oh, please, everyone knows that since those babies arrived, you've become a softie. Admit it, Santana Lopez, you're a softie."_

_"I most certainly am not!"_

_"You are one to me."_

_"Ah, so you accept that I am sweet to you!"_

_"That depends. Do you admit you're a softie?"_

_"Only if you admit that I am an excellent wife."_

_"Shall we compromise?"_

_"What's the deal?"_

_Bts: "Girls, when you're whispering to each other, we can't really understand what you're saying."_

_"You're really hot when you say things like that."_

_"Do we have a deal?"_

_"We do."_

_Bts: "Do they even realize this will be running in prime time? And that it is a family show?"_

* * *

**In case you didn't know: **

**bts: behind the scenes**

**Q: Quinn**

**S: Santana**

* * *

**PS: CANNOT BELIEVE QUINNTANA'S CANON!**

**:D R&R **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to thank you guys for taking the time to review and for all the follows. Hope you like this chapter; it has no real interaction between Q/S and the kids, but we're getting there :D**

**Little heads up: I've changed the kids' age from 13 months to 21-months-old, just because children are usually much more active at this age.**

* * *

**2:**

_Bts: "Now that you've had your break, can we keep the innuendos to a minimum and focus on our task here?"_

_"Wow, you need to chill."_

_"Santana! Yes, we're sorry. We'll focus."_

_"Whatever. What were we even saying?"_

_Bts: "Quinn, you were talking about your home-life in Seattle."_

_"Ah, yes. As I was saying, I was born in Seattle and we actually lived there for a few years. My sister and I spent our childhood moving a lot due to my father's job, but I'm glad to say we had a happy childhood."_

_"Same here. I lived all my life in Ohio and met Brittany in kindergarten. Britt's my best friend and an incredible babysitter."_

_"She's amazing. We obviously need a lot of help and we don't really like to turn to people from the outside. At least while the kids are still small."_

_"And they're used to Britt."_

_"Yeah, she's here all the time; her kids are very close to ours and it's like a constant play-date."_

_"I think most of the passersby that aren't aware that we have our very own basketball team, think we're running a daycare. There're so many toys."_

_"Too many toys."_

_"It's a bit scary actually. I remember a time where I didn't want kids."_

_"That wasn't so long ago, baby. When we got married, you still didn't want kids."_

_"We got married almost 13 years ago, Q; that's over a decade."_

_"Well, I always knew I'd have a big family."_

_"Even married to me? What if I hadn't changed my mind?"_

_"I'd make you."_

_"Are you threatening me?"_

_"Don't need to. We already have half a dozen kids."_

_"It's kind of eerie to hear it like that."_

_"It wasn't when the doctor told us they were actually six?"_

_"I wouldn't know. I'd usually zone out whenever he talked."_

_"Santana! He might see this."_

_"Well let him! I saw how he'd look at you. That's right, I knew!"_

_"He's married! And stop glaring at the camera."_

_Bts: "Girls…you're drifting away from the subject again."_

_"You're annoying me."_

_"We apologize. And Santana, think whatever you want, but I knew I'd get you to agree to having at least 3 kids."_

_"You can't possibly know that."_

_"But I knew. Remember when Mike and Tina came to visit right after Camille was born? - Oh, sorry. Mike and Tina are a couple of friends from high school. - Anyway, remember?"_

_"Yeah. What about it?"_

_"You were so smitten by that girl, S. I knew there and then that we'd also get to have our very own baby. And I knew that you'd just want my happiness and our hypothetical baby's, so I knew you'd agree to more babies, because we'd both want more."_

_"I'm so confused and I'm aware of our situation. Can you imagine how much you just puzzled our viewers?"_

_"It's funny to hear you talking smart."_

_"One of us has to, baby."_

_"Continue the story, please, Santana."_

_"I will when you stop scowling."_

_"Fine."_

_"Well, to conclude, Brit-Brit is one of our life saviors. I met her when we were 5 and we've been best friends ever since. Quinn's family moved back to Ohio when we were in?"_

_"Eight grade, just about to start ninth."_

_"So, we met in our freshman year of high school."_

_"We did. One of the first things I was told about regarding Lima was of how big their cheerleading team was."_

_"We were major. Britt and I had been accepted a few days before Quinn's try-out."_

_"That was where we met. In Cheerios – that was how we'd go by – and we didn't part until college. I went to New Haven and Santana to UCLA."_

_"I'd barely attend my classes. I managed to ace almost every subject, but I just really wanted to sing. That was my original life-dream, you know? To sing, not to act. But I was just as happy when I got offered a small role in a quite promising independent film."_

_"A quite promising independent film written by a just as promising young author."_

_"Yep, my first job was for Quinn."_

_"You make it sound dirty."_

_"No, I don't. You need to get your mind out of the gutter."_

_"Anyhow, I'd heard from a friend that heard from a friend that happened to be Santana's roommate that she was focusing on acting, which surprised me quite a bit. But I knew her capacities, so I asked her to try it out."_

_"After that, you know almost everything. The little independent film was successful and it launched both of us into starlight. We got together not much later."_

_"We should really start talking about the children now, shouldn't we?"_

_Bts: "As long as you don't start making out again."_

_"That'd be fun as well."_

_"It would, but we don't want a 3-hour-long premier."_

_"We don't."_

_"Ok, let me take a deep breath and I'll start naming them by birth order and then we can move this ship along."_

_"Oh, we'll move it along alright."_

_"Santana, will you please stop and let me focus?"_

_"Sorry mama. It's stronger than me."_

_"Ok, here I go: Yolanda, Andrés, Eva, Mateo, Andrés and Tomás. There!"_

_"Don't look so happy. You said Andrés twice."_

_"No, I didn't!"_

_"Yes, you did. You forgot Cruz."_

_"I did not forget Cruz. See, I'll do it again: Yolanda, Eva, Mateo, Cruz and Tomás."_

_"Now you forgot Andrés. You're a terrible mother."_

_"I am not! There're just so many."_

_"Well, I have the same number of kids and I don't forget their names."_

_"But you don't know the order in which they were born."_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"No, you don't."_

_Bts: "Ahh…here we go again."_

* * *

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the support. Here it is a new chapter; hope you like :)**

* * *

**3:**

_"Ok, we're sorry."_

_"I'm not. I enjoy being able to kiss you whenever I want, and I ain't apologizing for that."_

_"Remember minutes ago when you prided yourself in talking like an adult? You've lost your touch."_

_"I'll continue the story of my enchanting little devils and proceed to ignore the grown woman next to me. When we found out we had been successful and that Quinn was pregnant, we were ecstatic."_

_"Indeed we were, at least until the first ultrasound."_

_"If I happen to curse, are you going to censor me?"_

_Bts: "Yes, like we've been telling you for the past hour, this is a family show."_

_"Ok then. We were freaking nervous when the first thing we heard, when we were supposed to hear our baby's heartbeat, was just a mess of sounds."_

_"Literally a mess. I still think it's the most amazingly weird sound I've ever heard."_

_"Amazingly weird or weirdly amazing?"_

_"As you wish."_

_"The latter it is. Anyways, I think what scared me the most was the look on the doctor's face."_

_"Yes, like he'd just seen an alien or something. He kept muttering to himself and I could feel tears forming in my eyes already. Was there something wrong with our baby?"_

_"Was it a lizard like I'd predicted many a year ago?"_

_"Santana has this fascination with lizards. Whenever a friend of ours would get pregnant, she'd get incredibly disappointed when the baby turned out HUMAN. When we first started trying, she'd play around saying we had a lizard in the making."_

_"It'd be cool! Don't judge me!"_

_"Continue, please."_

_"The doctor said he had to leave the room for a few moments and then he returned with a colleague."_

_"I was on the edge of the bed, at this point. We seriously wanted to know what was going on. I can still see the look on his face when he turned to us and said-"_

_"You're having quintuplets."_

_"My jaw fell to the ground."_

_"I started hearing this buzz in my ears. Not a feeling I like to remember."_

_"Santana fainted right after."_

_"I did not faint; I just had to rest my eyes and body for a minute."_

_"And you chose the ground to do that when you had a perfectly comfortable chair right behind you?"_

_"Moving on! At first, they thought we were having five babies. We were speechless, obviously. I mean, we'd been trying for years and we never got one, and now all of a sudden we had five?"_

_Bts: "When were you aware that you were having six babies instead of five?"_

_"Actually, we continued the whole pregnancy just thinking we were having five. To everyone, us included, we were having two girls and three boys."_

_"When they induced Quinn and started delivering all those preemies I could barely stand up straight. I was trying to record everything, but the camera kept slipping."_

_"A nurse offered to do it."_

_"First came-"_

_"Yolanda. She's the eldest and she's just awesome to be around."_

_"She's like this little ball of energy. My mom always says she's the one that got the most Latin heritage."_

_"We actually started calling her Lola just for that."_

_"No, we didn't. Lola is a cute nickname that is all."_

_"Maribel came up with it and she likes to stress out she had no ulterior motives. Anyway, Lola's really bossy,"_

_"And she talks and talks, better yet, babbles and babbles. Like Quinn said, she likes to boss the others around; I'm pretty sure she got that from you."_

_-S&Q-_

"What're you doing, Lola?" Santana asks the toddler searching the spacious living-room.

"Dés."

"You're looking for Andrés? I think I saw him in the kitchen with Mama."

Santana chuckles as the little girl waddles towards the kitchen barely divided by a big counter, so that Quinn and Santana can always keep an eye on the kids while they're at the table.

"Hey baby!"

Quinn coos at the oldest twin, eyebrows rising when Yolanda starts babbling to Andrés. They catch few actual words, but other than that only sounds. The two siblings seem to understand each other, though. The infants start going outside and both mothers eagerly follow, wanting to know whatever's happening now.

Santana struggles to hold the camera straight when she sees the reason Lola was looking for Andrés. The little girl's just told her brother to pack his ball and other fluffy toys away – away from the swings, that is; he doesn't even refuse when Lola glares at him.

_-Q&S-_

_"That's a lie. Your own mother says she's a mini-you."_

_"Whatever. Next came?"_

_"Andrés, our first boy."_

_"He's great. He and Tomás were the ones that worried us the most in those first few days after their birth."_

_"He struggled quite a bit with his breathing, but thankfully he's perfectly healthy now."_

_"He's a typical boy even though he's not yet two. He's always running around and has this little colored ball that Quinn's parents gave him when he turned one; the freaking ball it's like his best friend. I worry for his social skills in the future."_

___-S&Q-_

"Hey Dés, can you say 'hi' to Mamí, so we can show Lito and Uelita how big you are?"

"Ball", the 16-months-old pointed to his favorite toy from his place in the crib.

"You want your ball?"

When Santana saw her son nod, she reached for his toy, but thought twice.

"Mamí'll give you your ball once you say 'hi' to the camera. Can you do that? Your grandparents will be so happy!"

"Santana, are you bribing our son?"

"Of course not! What kind of parent do you think I am?"

"Are you sure? Because it looked like it." Quinn said appearing next to Santana carrying Cruz. "What're you guys doing?"

The blonde asked, ruffling Andrés' hair while Santana kissed the tip of Cruz's nose.

"Trying to get him to say something other than 'ball'".

"Are you succeeding?"

"Ball!" The toddler exclaimed realizing he still was not in the possession of his precious toy.

"Does it look like it?"

_-Q&S-_

_"I don't. We're his mothers."_

_"Hmm, you're right."_

_"Then came Eva, our girly girl."_

_"Girly is right. Eva likes all things pink and frilly. And she's really vain."_

_"It's adorable. I personally think she looks really cute with her tiny dresses. She also likes to dress up!"_

___-S&Q-_

"Wow! Look at you so pretty in that dress! Can you tell Mama who bought it for you?"

"'Tee Bee."

"Auntie B gave it to you? Do you like it?"

Quinn asked once the 20-months-old nodded. She chuckled as the little girl seemed to lose herself in her reflection, in the mirror.

"Who's that pretty girl there, Eva?"

"Me!"

"You? Are you pretty?"

"Eva's pweedy."

"She sure is. One of the prettiest."

"You're pweedy too!"

"Why, thank you, little lady! You just made my day."

Quinn laughed as the girl's attention turned again and she leant against the mirror and started kissing it.

_-Q&S-_

_"To dress up! Can you imagine that? A girl who isn't two years old yet? I wonder what her teenage years will be like for us."_

_"You're always wondering how our kids will end up. You should seize the moment, baby."_

_"I always do, you know that. I'm just concerned for us; I really don't see us handling them all."_

_"Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Who's next?"_

_"You're the one who knows the order!"_

* * *

**More to come :) **

**R&R**


End file.
